The present invention relates to devices useful in displaying scroll type assemblies where paper and other planar material is retained on one roller device and unwound through the device for viewing by means of a viewing area and then rewound on a roller disposed on the opposite side of the viewing area. The prior art includes devices as shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,033, where a hard plastic case is provided having a removable top and where a scroll supply and rewind roll is provided on opposite sides of the platen. While the devices disclosed in my aforenoted patent are useful and find greater application as a toy the devices are somewhat more expensive than the devices of the type provided by the present invention and are generally not considered disposable.